Everything is New
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: Finn's been stressed and his best friend decides that he knows exactly how to help him relieve it. Finchel. Puckleberry friendship. Awkward teenagers and Rachel-isms galore.


"How is he even still with you?" Puck asked from his horizontal position on Rachel's bed. "I mean, sure, you're kinda hot and stuff but do you even give him _a little bit_ of anything?"

"That's none of your business, Noah," she replied primly from her position at her desk. "And could you possibly force yourself into an erect position so that we may continue with our brainstorming for the song Mr. Schuester would like I to perform in glee club this week?"

Puck sat up with a smirk on his face. "You want me to be erect, Berry?"

Her eyes widened and she turned back to focus on her computer, face bright red. "I meant for you to cease your lounging and to take this seriously. Not that you should become … a-aroused!"

She had no idea what was wrong with Noah. Sure, he'd always been a little more … crass … than the rest of her friends, but lately he'd been really pushing the envelope. And he seemed entirely too interested in her intimate life with Finn. He was always asking inappropriate questions, things she didn't even like to _think_ about him knowing, and it was really starting to get to her.

What business of his was it whether or not she'd ever performed fellatio on Finn? None. And asking her if she needed pointers? ("Not because I know how to do it but because I've had enough chicks smoke my pole and get me off that I can pretty much guarantee Hudson'll scream your name so loud those douches at Carmel could hear him …") It was absurd and inappropriate and she just couldn't find a way to nicely ask him to butt out of her personal life.

Though she imagined that he would disregard her request anyway.

Puck sighed and ran his hand over his mohawk, carding his fingers through it and once again reminding himself to ask his ma to give him a buzz soon. He was starting to look like he had a comb-over and that shit wasn't cool when you were eighteen and trying to prove to the mother of the baby you gave away that you were mature and shit.

"You don't turn me on," he said as he rolled his eyes. "Well," he amended, "not any more than you usually do. But your legs are fucking killer and if you shut your mouth for more than ten minutes at a time you'd be a lot hotter." He leaned back and grabbed a bottle of water from her night stand. "Not that I wanna get all up in your crazy again. Finn would fucking kill me, for one. And two …"

"Noah, please," she groaned out.

He paused in his rant to grin again. "Louder, baby. And with a little more throat to it."

"You're a heathen."

"I don't know what that means," he said flippantly. "And I really don't care. Listen, we need to talk about this shit. _Why_ aren't you helpin' my boy out?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him as she turned back to the computer. Now, I know you've got a preference for classic rock …"

"Why aren't you sleeping with Finn yet?"

"But I think that when we performed Lady Antebellum our voices blended very well," she continued as if she hadn't heard him. "So maybe something along those lines again. A little bit country …"

"You've been wet for him for two years, Berry. Why aren't you giving him any play?"

"Or we could go a more traditional route and sing something from Broadway. _Another Day_, perhaps? A very important song from RENT."

"His dick's gonna fall off if you don't pay it some attention," he warned.

She took a calming breath and continued to peruse her list of songs. "Maybe something not traditionally sung as a duet. Celine Dion has a wide variety of songs that are ripe for the picking. I could arrange something in your key …"

"Would you just stop for a fucking minute? Jesus Christ, Berry. Forget about the fucking song. _Talk_ to me. We're bros or whatever."

She squeezed her eyes shut and turned to him, opening her eyes slowly. "Why are you so interested in my love life, Noah? Is it because you're feeling neglected since your untimely split with Lauren? Because I understand that you have an unyielding need to be intimate with someone but Finn and I certainly aren't going to accept you into our relationship no matter how relentlessly you attempt to garner an invitation."

Puck froze, his eyes wide. "Fuck, Berry. I don't … fuck. No. _No_. I don't wanna be all up in your Rated G-Disney movie love life. _Fuck_ no. I just wanna know what you won't lend my boy a hand every once in a while. Or a mouth. Or a …"

"Enough!" she cried out as she stood. "My relationship with Finn is absolutely none of your business. What activities we choose to partake in, or _not_ partake in, is completely between us. You have no right to interrogate me on what happens behind closed doors …"

"But nothing _is_ happening!" he burst out as he stood as well. "And Finn's been getting more and more freaked out that you just don't _want_ to do anything with him. He's a dude, baby. He has needs. And yeah, rubbing one out isn't so bad but when you have a girlfriend that looks like you who wears an iron-clad chastity belt, but dude's probably gonna get carpal-tunnel or something. So tell me why the fuck you're not _all up on that_ when it's fucking obvious you want to be!"

She stared at him for a moment before completely deflating, sitting on the bed and burying her face in her hands. She knew he was getting uncomfortable – should could hear him fidgeting – but she couldn't reign in her breathing. "Did he … has he been _saying_ things?" she asked softly.

Puck sighed and sat beside her. "No," he answered. "He doesn't talk about shit like that. It's just … we've been friends for a long time and dudes can tell this shit, okay? So, like, I know when he comes to your place to study or whatever and then he comes to mine for Halo because he looks like he shit his pants and can't walk. He'd never admit it's because you got him hard and he didn't have time to choke the chicken if he wanted to make it over for us to have a real game before Chang's bed time, but I know what it is." He paused and ran a hand over his head. "So tell me why you're so freaked out about letting my boy cop a feel. Or just fucking get off around you."

She lowered her hands and looked over at him with a frown. "I'm not Quinn."

"No shit," he scoffed. "You two are completely different kinds of scary."

"No," she said as she reached over and lightly shoved him. "I mean, I'm not Quinn. I don't look like her. I don't have her body. Just like I don't have Santana's." She looked away, her eyes catching on her reflection in her vanity. "Until he _knows_ for sure, he can pretend that I look like them. Have the right curves, the right … dimples. I don't know. But as soon as it goes further … I don't look like them anymore. And I don't think I'll be able to handle it if he doesn't like what he sees."

He rolled his eyes and stood again, turning to kneel in front of her. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the door was shut before he leaned into and forced her to make eye contact. "Hey," he said softly. "You're fucking ridiculous."

"Nice," she muttered as she rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "You say we're friends and you want to talk and then you make fun of me as soon as I'm willing to do so. Thanks so much for the help, Noah. But I think I'm done for tonight. You can see yourself out."

He groaned and took her chin in his hand, directing her eyes back to his. "Don't give me this shit," he said seriously. "You know I didn't mean it like that. Jesus, Berry, you're fucking hot, okay? I should know. You've straddled me before. And I'm sure Finn's seen you in a bathing suit. You fucking dated last summer."

"Well, yes, but …"

"No! No fucking _buts_," he told her emphatically. "He knows what your body looks like. So tell me what this is really about. Because I know he jazzed himself the first time you kissed and about a million fucking times since then. You know he finds you sexy. So what the fuck is your problem?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed as she stood and stared pacing. "I have no idea. Maybe I'm just afraid of what the rest of the school's going to say. What if their teasing gets to him again? What if …?"

"Don't play that fucking game. It's dangerous and never ends well. And I'm not fucking telling you to go down on him in glee club. I'm telling you to give him _something_ before he explodes."

She frowned at him, her eyes narrowed. "You seem far too invested in this."

"It's football season. I need his fucking head in the game and not in the stands. So man up, take one for the team, whatever. Show your man you're as into him as you really are," he told her. "You'll really be doing the school a service."

"You really think I'm that easy to manipulate, Noah?" she asked with a scoff.

"No," he shrugged. "But I know I have you thinking about what it would be like to sneak into the locker room and have a hot and heavy make out session with your boyfriend," he told her with a wink as he stood and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, if you weren't, you sure as shit are now," he added with a smirk as he took in the somewhat dazed look on her face.

"We'll talk tomorrow at lunch, B," he told her as he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "Sweet dreams!"

She stared after him for a long moment before heading to her desk and picking up her cell phone. She typed a quick text to Finn before heading downstairs to watch television with her fathers.

Maybe Noah was right. Finn _had_ seemed a lot more on edge lately. Perhaps a little couple-time would alleviate some of the stress.

* * *

><p>There was absolutely no reason for her to be so nervous. Meeting Finn in the auditorium before classes was <em>her<em> idea. She wanted to show him that she _did_ want to be with him on a more intimate level. Perhaps not in school, but they could always talk about it. And maybe she would let his hand wander a little further than usual, should the desire strike him.

Nothing inappropriate though.

He was already in there, sitting in the back row, when she arrived. He looked handsome, she thought, head tipped back and throat exposed, eyes shut and hands folded in his lap. She wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not but she felt that little thrill in her stomach that she got when she had the opportunity to sneak up on him, so she did, her lips finding the side of his neck.

She giggled when he sat up instantly and turned to her with a wide smile on his face. "Hey, babe!"

She smiled and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, unable to take her eyes from his. "Good morning, Finn."

He sat up and took her hand, tugging her gently in the direction of the seat next to him.

She had other ideas, however, and moved so she was sitting on his lap, knees together between his. She smiled down at his confused look before leaning in and pressing a kiss against his lips. "I've been wanting to do that since last night," she admitted shyly.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned boyishly. "What made you want to kiss me so much?"

She shook her head and kissed him again, refusing to tell him that it was the image Noah had planted in her head before his abrupt departure that had her needing to press her lips against his. And now, the way his thigh felt under her, the way his hands cradled her hips, she couldn't stop herself from leaning in once more and kissing him.

And maybe this time she applied a little more pressure. Her right hand came up to cup his cheek and her left hand gripped his shirt at the shoulder. She scooted higher on his lap, her knee brushing against the seam of his pants and_ oh_ that certainly didn't take long, did it?

"You really are attracted to me, aren't you?" she asked softly as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

His left hand slid from her hip up to cup her cheek, a sincere smile on his face. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Rach. You're … _God_," he whispered. "I don't even know how to explain it to you without using Puck words and I know how much you hate that. I just … _yeah_," he told her. "I'm _super_ attracted to you."

Her heart beating wildly and stomach flipping relentlessly at his words, she practically lunged forward for another kiss. She turned in his lap so she was pressed as close as she could be without straddling him (she was in a skirt and _not_ in one of their beds for heaven's sake) and used her tongue to pry his lips open.

To say he enthusiastically returned her affections would be an understatement.

His hands slid up and down her sides and back, eventually making their way under her shirt and tank top. She felt his pinky skim the edge of her bra and wondered if he was going to take the next step. She knew she should stop him, that the bell would be ringing soon and they would need to head off to home room, but then his pinky skirted _under_her bra and touched the smooth skin of her breast and nothing but him and her and them existed anymore.

She moaned his name into his mouth and arched her back, not knowing how that would help but not really caring. She pulled back and met his eyes, which were wide and completely dilated, and licked her lips. When he groaned, her hands moved of their own accord to unbutton the shirt she had on. She wasn't sure whether the tank top she wore underneath made her more willing to shuck the outer layer, but she didn't care and neither did he.

She watched as his eyes moved from hers to her chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with her short breaths, and she felt him grow harder against her thigh. She swallowed thickly and licked her lips once more before diving back in for another kiss, her right hand guiding his left to her breast. "It feels so good when you touch me," she whispered into his mouth. "I don't know why I've been denying you this for so long. I've been denying it to myself as well and …"

"Shh …" he breathed into her mouth. "Kiss me."

And, yes, that was one of the most arousing things he'd ever said to her. Especially in that tone of voice.

She shifted in his lap again, rubbing against his erection.

"Babe. Babe, you gotta stop," he said as he gently pushed her back a little bit. "I can't …" he added as his hand trailed down to adjust himself in his pants.

She stared at his hand for a moment before nodding her head once and then brushing it away. "Let me."

"Rach," he said, eyes wide. "What do you …?"

"I want to be intimate with you," she told him honestly. "And I want to make you feel good. Will you let me?"

"Yeah," he breathed instantly. "Yes."

She nodded, a stalling attempt to build up her confidence. She leaned forward and kissed him again as her hand shakily moved to undo the button on his jeans. She was nervous, of course, but she also felt sure that this was a good thing. She wanted this, she knew she did, and all she needed to do was push past the initial fear or whatever the feeling was and go for it.

Her hands slipped below the band of his jeans and boxer shorts and he groaned so loud she was afraid someone heard them. She froze and kept her eyes on the door for a second before giggling and kissing him again. "You have to keep your voice down," she whispered through a chuckle. "We can't let anyone know we're in here."

"Okay," he smiled back, his lips meeting hers once more. "Maybe you should just keep kissing me so I can't make a lot of noise."

"Okay," she nodded and pressed her lips to his as her small hand pushed further into his pants and she felt him, hot and hard, for the first time.

She pulled her hand back slightly, nervous once more, but he kept kissing her and her confidence built up again so, slowly, she wrapped her hand around him. She was hard yet soft, smooth, and she wanted to look but she knew there was no time for that. And honestly, she thought the first time she saw him she might need a little more time to adjust than the few stolen moments they were working with now.

She experimentally moved her hand down and back up his shaft and nearly gasped in surprised when he moaned into her mouth and gripped the back of her head to keep her lips connected to his.

"Sorry, babe," he ground out, "but that feels so good and you said I need to be quiet."

She whimpered at the knowledge that he needed the buffer of her lips to keep him from calling out his pleasure.

She continued her motions, sometimes slowly, sometimes quickly, changing the pressure and adjusting her grip. He made these amazing little noises that made her more confident with each turn and she knew without a doubt that she would be inviting him over tonight so they could try this again in a much more relaxed setting.

She unintentionally ran her thumb over the head and then all of a sudden he was jerking and there was hot substance on her hand and she realized she'd made him … release. By herself.

She did that.

She smiled widely and pressed her lips enthusiastically to his while removing her hand from his pants. "You ejaculated!" she whispered giddily.

"Huh?" he asked dazedly as he looked from his lap to her hand to her face. "Did I …?"

She nodded happily. "I assisted you in finding your release," she told him. "It didn't take as long as I thought it might but I did some research last night and all of my findings indicate that if you release quickly it's because you can't help yourself. Is it because you're attracted to me?"

His eyes kept darting between her hand and his lap. It took a minute before all of the pieces connected in his head. "Oh my God."

"Finn."

"Holy …" he breathed. "You just … and I …"

"Can we do it again later?" she asked with a wide smile.

He stared at her for a minute before emphatically stating, "Yes."

She leaned in and kissed him again just as the bell rang. "I have to wash my hands and get to homeroom. I love you and I'll see you in Spanish," she told him as she hopped up and re-buttoned her shirt before grabbing her bag and skipping out the door.

Finn just sat there staring at his lap, wondering exactly how he was supposed to make it to the locker room to change his pants without being seen.

* * *

><p>"The auditorium?"<p>

"Swear to God."

"Just … out of the blue?"

"We were kissing and I told her to stop and I had to, you know, get comfortable and stuff and she moved my hand away and the next thing I knew …"

"Holy shit," Puck breathed with a laugh as he smacked Finn on the back. "Was it good?"

Finn nodded and turned to his friend with a dopey grin. "Awesome. And she wants to do it again."

Puck shook his head and laughed. "You're welcome."

Finn tilted his head and stared at his friend. "For what?"

Puck simply smirked and grabbed the rest of his football gear from his locker.

"Dude, for what?"

"Get you shit and let's go, Hudson!" he called back. "The ball's not gonna throw itself to me!"

"Puck! What am I thanking you for?" Finn asked as he grabbed his helmet and followed his friend out of the locker room.


End file.
